Dallas's Lycanroc
Dallas's Lycanroc is one of Dallas's original Pokémon he'd obtained as a child. When Dallas goes missing, Lycanroc readily joins his daughter, Scarlett. History Pre-series Lycanroc is one of Dallas's very first Pokémon the other being his Incineroar and since she was a small Rockruff. Lycanroc was with Dallas during his early years and continued after the birth of his children and later the disappearance of his wife. Lycanroc helped Dallas raise Scarlett and watched them when he had to leave the house. With Dallas in the Police Force, Lycanroc mostly stays home and keeps an eye on the house while he's out. Unlike his other Pokemon, Lycanroc does not join him when he does his work, rather, she stays and mans the house, often acting as a house pet. Journey Through the Regions Kalos Arc Lycanroc makes her appearance in Kalos 1: The Beginning of an Adventure! ''waking Scarlett up to get her ready for her journey. It is later revealed that Dallas had sent her up to wake Scarlett so she would not be late in meeting Bailey at the Pokémon Center so Bailey could get her Trainer ID (Scarlett had gotten hers after her own thirteenth birthday, which was mandatory for new trainers). Lycanroc then sat next to Dallas and watched Scarlett head off for her journey. In ''Kalos 4: A Home Visit, Lycanroc appears when Scarlett and Bailey return from Santalune City. While the girls are in the City, Lycanroc follows them around. She later sees them and Elektra Bolton as they continue their journey. Lycanroc appears again in Kalos 14: Training for Rock! where Scarlett gets her from Corrine (who is watching Dallas's Pokémon while he is working). Scarlett reveals that she brought Lycanroc so she could help her and Bailey train for the Cyllage City Gym, which was a Rock-type Gym and neither one had a Rock-type Pokémon. Unova Arc When Dallas went missing, Lycanroc readily joined Scarlett in her Unova quest. Despite going where she is considered rare, Lycanroc stayed with Scarlett. Kanto Arc Sometime after returning to Kanto, Lycanroc vanished from the Montgomery property leaving Scarlett worried and nervous. Corrine managed to calm her niece down and promised they would go looking for Lycanroc the following days. It is later revealed that she left to have her child, a Rockruff. She returned with the Rockruff beside her and gave the baby Rockruff to Scarlett. Personality and characteristics Compared to her species, Lycanroc is very different: she enjoys a good battle, but for some reason does not like being alone. She is also calm, and serious. When it comes to battles she's never giving up. She is very protective of her loved ones, especially Scarlett. When Dallas goes missing, Lycanroc becomes highly protective over Scarlett, to the point where the Wolf Pokemon goes with the girl on her next adventure to Unova. Moves used Z-Moves Lycanroc is able to use the following Z-Moves: Continental Crush and Splintered Stormshards. Trivia References Lycanroc Lycanroc